In the repair, shaping, smoothing and polishing of damaged surfaces of vehicles in a conventional work place, water can be used as a friction reducer and particle remover. The water is applied to the area as the surface is worked by a human operator. If the source of the water is either from a bucket or from a conventional garden hose, then the operator must periodically interrupt his actual working of the work piece to apply water. Depending upon the orientation of the damaged area (vertical, horizontal or combination), the number of interruptions per unit time can represent a large increment of the total time involved to repair the vehicle. In addition, large amounts of excess water can accumulate on the floor of the work place. Such accumulation not only represents a safety hazard, it is also a waste of a valuable natural resource.
While heretofore there have been various arrangements in the art to carry wetting fluids to the work piece, I am unaware of any fluid directing method and apparatus which be flexibly arranged in non-marring contact with the damaged area to be worked irrespective of orientation of the word piece to provide a linear array of wetting fluid across the work piece that facilitates rapid working by a human operator working alone.